Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crasherser
Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crasherser is the 109th arc in Housepets!. It is the fourth part of the Temple Crashers 2 storyline. Characters *Joey *Lester *Squeak *Dallas *Keene *Breel *Max *Res *Grape *Peanut *Great Kitsune *Mungo *Fox *Sabrina *Tarot *Spring and Summer *Thomas Milton *Sofia Plot Joey and his party are arguing over the loot they've earned. While Joey believes the temple to be merely a holodeck, Squeak inquiries on whether the safeties are on or off as a monster swipes over Dallas' head. Watching over the parties from a crystalline slab, Breel worries that the parties aren't working together; however Keene assures him competition makes the world go round. Peanut's party manages to reach the stairs where they stumble upon an annoying-imp like monster, which Grape sets out to kill. She soon finds herself surrounded and attacked by a group of them. Peanut suggests using her smoke bomb, but this only obstructs her vision. Joey and his party rush past them in the chaos, and find themselves in the company of Great Kitsune. Max suddenly becomes motivated after learning of the $500 prize for completing the temple, and gives chase. Joey's party comes across an "Indiana Jones" style puzzle. Upon seeing Max quickly approaching, they decide to go around it. Great Kitsune leads them to a "shortcut" which ends up being a white void. Arriving at the puzzle, Peanut and the others attempt to solve it. Res finds a clue mentioning "the cosmic gryphon." Grape, remembering her dream, concludes the puzzle's solution is "Pete." Peanut steps on the "P" tile, and immediately falls through the floor. Right before hitting the spikes at the bottom, Peanut is rescued by a flying Mungo (who he mistakes for Satau). Peanut's party joins with Tarot's party, consisting of Tarot, Sabrina, Fox, Mungo, Spring and Summer. Tarot explains they are raiding simply to prevent Keene from using the mana pool for his selfish gains. Max asks why they couldn't just teleport straight to the mana room such as when they sent Satau back to his own time. Tarot explains it's only because they had mana to begin with, and the amount of mana in the pool could "shatter their souls across time and space." Peanut asks if everyone is accounted for, where Fox mentions he saw a camel earlier. Cut to Thomas and Sofia, with Sofia complaining and Thomas stating he needs her to carry the gold. To be continued! Events *Mungo has revealed to have joined Tarot's team for the expedition. *Thomas raids the temple with an Arabic camel named Sofia. Trivia *Sofia speaks Arabic and is the first character to primarily speak in a language that isn't English or Spanish (discounting Satau's original dialect). *Grape's mentioning of her dream once again references The Grove. *The alt-text in Nice Hustle references the Strong Bad email Your Edge from Homestar Runner. *The alt-text in Quick This Way references the episode SB-129 from SpongeBob SquarePants. *The alt-text in Dream Logic references Tiger's Very Own Super Special Television Show! Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2017 Category:Temple Crashers 2 Category:Celestials Category:20+ Page Arcs Category:Multiple Parts